The Changing of Time
by charlie1902
Summary: When SG1 and the Doctor try to fix the same problem Donna is left with a big headache
1. An alien drama

**Title:** The Changing of Time  
**Author:** charlie1902  
**Fandoms:** Doctor Who / Stargate SG1  
**Genre: **Adventure  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning: **  
**Spoilers: **Minor one for Midnight  
**Summery:** When SG1 and the Doctor try to fix the same problem Donna is left with a big headache  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Prologue

On an alien planet far from Earth an alien parent sat with an alien child enjoying an evening outside. Though the sky was a dark orange, the grass a faded yellow and leaves on trees and bushes were dark blues and browns the scene could have been found on any planet where there was life in the galaxy.

"Why do I have to learn about our star?" whined the child,

"It gives us life, Sila everything we are is because of Stara!" answered the parent,

"It's very boring." Alis couldn't help but agree and the two laughed,

"It's getting late Losa and Lexis will be worried,"

"Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Yes it is good to be outside," the two stood and while Sila gathered the reading material Alis folded the light material they had been sitting on. Suddenly Alis caught sight of a ripple in the air – right above Sila. Dropping everything the alien raced over pulling the young one back and away.

Just in time.

The ripple flipped over and a large creature appeared flying in a circle just above them.

"What is that Alis?"

"I don't know Sila I've never seen one before," an unfamiliar feeling of unease filled Alis and the parent started to pull Sila away,

"Come; we must tell Losa and others," the creature swooped down near them again just as the air began to ripple again. Just as suddenly as the creature arrived it was gone again but the ripple pulled at the two humanoids and before Alis had a chance to even understand what was happening they were also pulled though.

The air folded again and the garden was calm again.

Word Count 327


	2. Introducing Dog People

Chapter 1

The last of the Time Lords stood by the console of the last TARDIS and smiled as his watched his current companion laugh. Despite his recent near death experience at the hands of a few humans on the planet Midnight he felt calm, relaxed and happy. He had decided to stay away from humans for a little while though and this had led to his current rant to Donna:

"No really; the problem with you humans is that you are everywhere! Once you start leaving Earth the rest of the universe is stuck with you!" Donna laughed again amused by the Doctors' petulant tone.

"So where are going next?" she asked her eyes shining in excitement,

"Well . . ." the Doctor started only to be interrupted by a beeping console next to Donna. He leapt forward arriving, in one step, just inches away causing her stepped back hurriedly,

"Oy! I've told you about personal space before!" she huffed at him. Not paying her any attention the Doctor stood at the console with a frown,

"Yea, ok, sure,"

"Doctor are you listening to me?" Donna increased the volume of her words – if there was one thing she really did not like was the feeling of being ignored – it was just rude!

"What? Donna yes, yes I remember personal space. Sorry," he said still not looking at her but staring intently at a screen the contents of which meant nothing to Donna.

"What's it say then?" she asked accepting his apology all-the-while knowing it would likely happen again in the near future.

"It is saying we should go HERE!" the Doctor bellowed while pressing buttons and then pulling what Donna secretly called the magic lever jump-starting the TARDIS into motion. The sudden start had her falling into him and banging her hip against the console. She bellowed out a startled angry cry but before the TARDIS had even started to rock back the other way she was smiling excitedly again.

The TARDIS rocked two or three more times with the Doctor holding her steady – a feat she always found surprising given their relative sizes. When the TARDIS finally stopped the Doctor let her go and smiled excitedly to her. He found her rapidly changing moods fascinating.

"So where are we?"

"We are on a planet very far from Earth where the inhabitants call themselves the Anins. Very dog like, actually. I've meet cat people. Didn't really get on with them. So I though I'd try dog people – you like dogs right? Not that they actually are dog people. Not like how cat people were cat people cause they were descendent from cats, these are aliens that just look a bit like dogs . . ." The Doctor trailed off aware that Donna was giving the look that meant she wasn't following what he was rambling on about.

"Come on then!" he said striding to the TARDIS door,

"Am I wearing the right clothes for this planet?" Donna nearly always asked,

"You'll be fine Donna," The Doctor said without looking and Donna huffed her disapproval – while not interested in the Doctor romantically every girl likes to be told she looks good once in a while. Dressed in dark blue jeans a light grey low cut (for her) t-shirt and a long light blue cardigan she wasn't wearing anything special so she was smiling by the time she reached the TARDIS door. The Doctor had already left and was looking around a smile and sunshine on his face.

"Oh it's beautiful,"

The TARDIS had landed out in the open where bright yellow knee high grass wavered in glittering golden orange sunlight. Trees, bushes and flowers coloured in strong dark shades spun in a circulating warm breeze.

"See it is late spring here. You're wearing exactly the right clothes." He said with a grin.

"Thanks," she said smiling back.

"So tell me about where we are?" she asked looking around again. She gasped again slightly as the breeze carried a sweet and pleasant smell.

"Well the Anins call it Tuin and it mirrors Earth's development quite closely. Well it should have . . . anyhow the Anins are a rather curious bunch – single gender species, unusual right?" Donna gave him THAT look,

"Right … how would you know, well it is, but instead of the usual Earth methods of asexual reproduction like fragmentation, parthenogenesis or agamogenesis these . . ." he had started walking but was stopped;

"Doctor!" Donna interrupted aghast,

"Donna?"

"I don't want to know how they reproduce."

"Oh," the Doctor looked disappointed,

"But its fascinating, not found anywhere else!" he whined,

"No!" she said with a warning finger, which she shook at him once before catching him up and then over taking him

"Ok well the star is a. . ." he was stopped from his scientific explanation by the look of impatience on Donna's face

"Well it emits a strong radiation also not found anywhere else." He paused to check if Donna was still interested

"Is it safe?" she couldn't help but ask,

"Yes . . . well you shouldn't stay here too long but yes it's safe. The Anins have adapted to the radiation in a strange way. A different level of radiation is emitted each day and the Anins must find another with the same amount of radiation. It's like the theory on Earth that everyone has a person they are meant to be with, a soul mate, on Tuin that soul mate is dependent on birthdays." The Doctor looked impressed with the system but Donna thought it was rather sad,

"What about love?" she asked,

"Love is a very human emotion," the Doctor said solemnly then continued,

"Some human scientists in your era believe love is simply pheromones, here its radiation." Her own experiences with love were not very successful so Donna decided to reserve judgement.

"Although the Anins have only one gender they do have two different subspecies," the Doctor said getting all animated again,

"What does that mean?" Donna asked distracted by a black butterfly-like insect flying in front of her,

"Well like on Earth you have homo sapiens sapiens and used to have homo habilis or homo neanderthalensis . . ."

"Neanderthals?" by now the trees and bushes had become sparser and Donna could see a built up area far ahead.

"Yes the evolution of the Anins split into two sub species although a better description might be an example of two different breeds of dogs …" without talking about how they reproduced the Doctor wasn't sure how to continue,

"Mams and Gele?"

"Yes like Labrador Retrievers and Springer Spaniels very different appearance but the same species able to interbreed . . ."

"Oh don't start all that breeding stuff up again honestly what is it with you today?" The Doctor was spared from answering by the welcoming growl of a native,

"Welcome strangers!" Donna's first thought was 'dog people' and she fought not to stare. Four aliens were walking towards them. Wearing a light brown poncho like top and darker brown trousers two stood as tall as Donna's shoulders and the other two a lot smaller. Short light white hair covered all their exposed skin, they had a slightly elongated nose, Donna corrected herself, and they had short snouts with a black button nose (one hole rather than two). Unable to help herself she stared at their ears – long haired and floppy.

Donna exchanged a look with the Doctor – she was staring at a Springer Spaniel in human form.

The only difference was instead of dog-like warm brown eyes the aliens had startling snake eyes hard like stone with two blinking eye lids. The four aliens walked right up close to them moving their heads with jerky motions and sniffing the visitors exactly like she had seen inquisitive dogs do. Their eyes made Donna feel slightly uneasy but she thought it might be because they didn't seem to suit the rest of the features.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is Donna,"

"We are An-vil and Jen-os," the one closest to Donna said touching an arm and then pointing towards the other one standing way to close to Donna,

"These are our children, Jen-vil and An-os," Jen-os said and despite a deep growling voice Donna heard the parental pride,

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Donna said stepping back slightly,

"We are indeed grateful for Sa-ra," Jen-os replied raising both arms and face towards the bright orange star overhead,

"Have you come to trade?" An-os asked with a youth's higher pitch,

"Oh yes, could you point us in the direction of the market?" the Doctor asked cheerfully. Both children turned and pointed back the way they had come,

"Path is clear to follow: stay straight and be led to the best market on all of Tuin," An-os said,

"Thanks to both and your parents," the Doctor said and bowed his head causing the younger aliens to laugh,

"We must continue enjoy your time on Tuin, a new and exciting place to be,"

"Really?" the Doctor asked with a knowing hint,

"Oh yes the changes the royals have introduced are great." An-vil said happily,

"What changes are those?" the Doctor asked,

"They have brought together Mams and Gele and we do not fear so much for our children's futures."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked,

"Before when Mams lived only with Mams many did not find their halves – to have a Gele as their other half was seen as unforgivable despite it not being a choice. Many died without the joy of parenthood."

"I see," Donna wondered if it was her biological clock or if everyone today really was going to talk about breeding.

"Very silly," An-os said and the three others nodded their heads,

"We celebrated the birth of new royal Mams, Das and Den and of the joining of Thori and Tian," An-os said jumping up and down,

"We did not win the lottery to attend the great party at the palace but we enjoyed our day very much," Jen-os said and the other three all agreed energetically,

"We really must be off now but the town below, Han-os-ana-as, is a very friendly place and all will happily answer your questions," An-vil spoke firmly and the two children raced off leaving their parents to run after them growls and squeals of family joy following them,

"So they were Mams?" Donna asked trying not to laugh,

"Yes," the Doctor said seriously and as they turned to walk along the path they both laughed loudly,

"Springer spaniels?" Donna asked,

"Don't tell me the Gele look like Labradors?"

"Actually more like Dalmatians." The Doctor said with a straight face. Donna however laughed with incredulity,

"Dalmatians? How is that even possible on another planet?"

"Oh it's to do with the few life particles found at the beginning of the universe it's complicated,"

"Then stop right there," Donna said not ready to listen to another science spiel.

The Doctor grinned at her.

"So Dalmatians?"

"Yes white with light brown spots, very short hair, usually thinner than Mams and with shorted fur and a more elongated snout."

"Right they also have a problem with personal space?"

"No actually like the Dalmatian's on Earth the Gele are more cautious around strangers and very brave. Both are loyal to those who earn their trust."

"Right so single gender," Donna asked finally curious,

"You didn't want to hear about it earlier," the Doctor said petulantly,

"I still don't I was just wondering can I refer to them as he, or she or it?"

"Whichever you like the TARDIS will translate it so they understand it – did you notice none of them said I or me?"

"No,"

"Oh … well they don't have personal pronouns but don't worry the TARDIS sorts it all out for you."

"Right but it is rude to refer to them as it?"

"Not really unless you are using the term derogatorily?"

"Course not,"

"Anything is fine then," The two shared another laugh as they made their way slowly down the stony path.

Word Count 2114


	3. Jacks Great Idea

Chapter 2

The four members of SG-1 were sat waiting in the briefing room. General Hammond had stepped out to talk on the red phone interrupting their meeting. Though having a meeting was common enough this time was different because Jack had been the person who had arranged it. Colonel O'Neill had, had a light bulb moment the last time he had been with Thor and asked him about other protected planets. So far the more advance races had been very firm with rules about sharing technology – so much so that any advances they had made in four years was the result of finding abandoned worlds. More often than not that had resulted in accidents, some deadly. Jack was certain finding worlds with a similar development to Earth would be successful. Thor had given in a lot more easily than Jack had thought but the alien had decided to give out only one address at a time. He had also decided not to tell Jack anything about the world. Jack was still pressing General Hammond to put this planet at the top of SG-1's agenda.

Just before the general had left Teal'C had questioned whether a protected planet would have safe guards like that of Cimmeria. Daniel and Sam were discussing that when he returned,

"I wouldn't want to risk it, Teal'C you'll have to sit this one out at least until we're certain." Teal'C merely nodded once. Jack sent him an apologetic look before he caught on,

"Wait so we can go?" he asked excitedly

"We'll send a MALP this afternoon if it looks good you leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes!" Jack said rather loudly earning startled looks from the others around the table,

"Yes Sir." He said more calmly. Despite being the leader of SG-1 he didn't have much say in where they visited; 'That's what I get for having the top scientists in my team," he had often thought.

After the general dismissed them Jack apologised to Teal'C while Daniel and Sam went off to do their top scientist stuff. Jack was actually on top of his paper work for a change so he joined Teal'C in training the latest recruits.

Three hours later they were back together watching the MALP roll through the Stargate. As the static cleared and the team got their first look Jack let out another,

"Yes!" Although quite different from Earth and the majority of planets they visited it looked peaceful and calm. The Stargate was out in the open, a well kept stone path stretched out between darkly coloured trees that glittered in an orange sun. The DHD stood between the path and the Stargate. Sam was at the controls checking the readings and soon determined it was viable. Then she paused,

"I've never seen radiation like this before," she said

"Is it dangerous?" Jack asked fearing he had celebrated prematurely,

"The levels seem to be fluctuating but we should be ok for several days."

"Great!" Sam started to pan the camera around and Daniel suddenly leant forward pointing at the screen,

"There! Look!" as the camera panned around thick stone walls formed a wall in a semi-cycle behind the Stargate. The top had eroded and parts had blast marks and a few small holes.

"It looks defensive," Daniel said echoing the thoughts of the military service personal in the room. As the camera came across a particularly badly damaged part Jack said sarcastically,

"Ya think?" Daniel would have retorted but his attention was diverted by the figures that appeared on screen,

"Wow!" he said and the others silently agreed. Two humanoids were standing over a particularly crumpled part of the wall. Sam zoomed the camera in on them to get a better look. Short white fur covered the aliens although patches were light brown. Tight fitted light grey clothing covered their bodies but their arms and legs were free. They were thinner and shorted than the average human but the truly stunning features were the doglike snouts, black doglike button noses and pointy doglike ears.

The people at the SGC were trying to gather their thoughts when Jack started laughing,

"Walking, talking, clothed dog people!" he chuckled,

"It is weird sir," Sam said with a grin.

"Armed dog people," one of the technicians said more seriously spotting an alien weapon in the hand of one of the figures.

"That's a weird thought." Jack muttered. Dogs should be playful and friendly in his opinion. Although on special ops missions in far-flung countries he had come across half-starved beaten beasts that had been trained to hunt and kill.

"I don't think they can be particularly concerned about their Stargate or they wouldn't have let that wall get so crumbled." The two aliens were pointing their weapons at the MALP but in a relaxed way.

"I agree Doctor Jackson. They don't appear to be hostile just cautious." General Hammond said.

"So we can go?" Jack asked. Before General Hammond could answer the two dog people lowered their weapons and could be heard … well Daniel assumed they were talking but it sounded like oddly musical growls to him. He stepped closer again to try and decipher it. The first two were joined by two more neither of which had weapons. They overtook the first two and made motioned to the camera with their arms. Daniel got a clear look at their hands and concluded they were more like human hands than dog paws. He watched the gestures closely,

"They're motioning . . ."

"Us to follow," Jack interrupted happily,

"Yes," Daniel said moving his glasses up his nose – something he did when Jack or someone confused him.

"Universal gesture," Jack said.

"Look at their eyes!" someone muttered behind Daniel,

"Weird," another said,

"Hey!" Jack scolded them (a little bit off-put himself but far too professional to comment himself).

"Daniel Jackson I believe there is writing on the wall," Daniel motioned Sam to move the camera back,

"Yes it looks like badly written Goa'uld."

"I believe it says 'Devil's die here, others greeted'" Teal'C translated with ease,

"Right well if the locals stopped speaking Goa'uld when they left they could easily have forgotten the language. They might not even know what the words say." As Daniel spoke Sam moved the camera back to the aliens. One of them was standing right next to it and . . .

"Is he sniffing the MALP?" General Hammond asked just as the camera was blocked by a very big black nose,

"Err yes general," Daniel said while everyone else was trying to keep from laughing. The alien backed away and motioned to the others to come closer. One of them ran up to the other and clouted him on the nose,

"Definitely married," Jack said while others in the control room laughed,

"Daniel? Do ya wanna try speaking to them?" Daniel looked at him confused but obediently pressed the radio control allowing him to be heard from the MALP,

"Hello my name is Daniel Jackson and I come from a planet called Earth," Daniel paused and looked at Jack to see if that was what the colonel had meant. The four aliens on screen pulled back slightly but did not seem as bewildered as SG-1 might have expected. The alien furthest from them pressed his paw-like-hand to his chest and something glowed dark blue on his clothes. Suddenly the alien 'spoke':

"We hear," a growling voice said suddenly surprised,

"Hear us?" it was the more adventurous alien speaking,

The SGC could still hear the growling speech but some kind of speakers echoed a translation.

"Yes and see you," Daniel answered. The four aliens moved closer and stared at the screen,

"Through this?" the adventurous alien tapped the camera causing it to shake,

"Yes,"

"Said that," he said to his partner who growled softly,

"We are Thil-a and Ry-asa," he quickly said pointing at himself first and then his partner,

"Our children Ry-a and Thil-asa and still hiding Tor-a and Mar-a." At his words two more half-size aliens appeared from behind the wall.

"Greetings," the couple said together. There was a pause as both sides thought of something to say,

"We are Annins and this planet is Tuin."

"We are humans from the planet Earth." Doctor Jackson replied and everyone watched for signs of recognition but they was none,

"Visiting here soon?" Thil-a asked,

"In a few hours yes," Daniel answered,

"Soon Sa-ra will be elsewhere," Ry-asa warned confusing the listening SG-1. At their silence the alien turned and pointed to the sky behind him where the star could just be seen lowering.

"We will visit next time it rises," Daniel said understanding,

"Our home is short walk," Thil-a pointed behind the Stargate out of sight and behind the wall,

"Ry-a and Thil-asa walk to town next light and wait?"

"Are you asking us if we want them to take us?"

"Yes,"

"That would be great, if they do not mind?" Daniel answered after checking with General Hammond. Thil-a turned to the two children, who dropped to their hands and knees before quickly rising,

"They agree," he said,

"Thank you," Daniel said and General Hammond motioned to a technician to cut off the Stargate.

"They speak English?" Sam asked in confusion,

"I don't think so Sam did you see Thil-a touch a device on his clothing before that all we could hear was noise like growls,"

"But after he had done that we heard voices – a translator?" She asked excitedly,

"That would be my guess,"

"So they are more advanced than us?" Jack said triumphantly,

"Well their weapons did not seem too advanced but it could be what was available to that family," Sam said,

"Or they put higher priority on more intellectual goals because they don't have to fear the Goa'uld?" Daniel suggested,

"Every society needs weapons Danny," before Daniel could retort and start off an epic argument/discussion General Hammond jumped in.

"You'll find out tomorrow why don't you go over the footage again in one of your offices?"

"You trying to get rid of us Sir?" Jack asked,

"Trying no, succeeding yes," he said before returning to his office.

Jack had fiddled or Daniel had touched something in Sam's lab that exploded a few months ago. Since neither of them would admit who it was they were both banned and SG-1 had their meeting in Daniel's office (since it was the next biggest).

"I didn't see anything that resembled Thor's Hammer," said Daniel,

"Neither did I," Teal'C didn't sound like he cared either way but the other members of SG-1 could see he didn't want them to go without him.

"General Hammond is not going to let you go until he's sure." Jack said firmly to the Jaffa.

"I am grateful to him and you for the value you place on my life," he said bowing his head. Jack, Sam and Daniel were touched and Jack quickly moved on before he got embarrassed,

"So alien dogs?" he asked sceptically,

"We've seen stranger." Daniel pointed out as Sam struggled to answer for evolution,

"That's true but human dogs' maybe Coolidge knew something we don't?" Jack said referring to the famous artist who painted anthropomorphised dogs.

"Right," Daniel said in disbelief,

"I find it very strange how doglike they acted," Sam said,

"Like when the older kids got down on their hands and knees?" Jack asked,

"It looked like a sign of respect like when you salute," Daniel guessed,

"Or it could be how they say yes like when you nod," Jack said surprising Daniel,

"Yes it could be," Daniel gave his friend a questioning look,

"I do listen when you talk . . . some times," Jack looked pained as though the act of Daniel talking caused him distress,

"Of course you do," For the most part Jack listened when Daniel really needed him too so the archaeologist suffered his friends' lack of interest in his field gracefully.

The team spent the next few hours discussing the video footage and what they expected tomorrow to bring. Then they left the SGC, picked up a couple of pizzas and spent a peaceful evening at Jack's house.

Word Count 2,030


	4. Understanding Aliens

Chapter 2

When Jack, Sam and Daniel stepped through the Stargate the alien sun was just rising behind them. Their guides were waiting for them as promised and the two aliens turned a translator on as the three humans approached.

"Ry-a," said one looking curiously at them,

"Thil-asa," said the other and looked expectantly at Jack who was standing slightly in front of the others.

"Jack, Daniel and Sam," The colonel said simply, wanting to keep things straightforward. One of the things SG-1 had discussed in their meeting was the fact that the translators seemed to be quite basic.

"Han-os-Ana is two Mab-sers walk," Ry-a said,

"Is a Mab-ser a unit of time or distance?" Daniel asked carefully,

"Time; twelve Mab-sers make a Sa-ra rise," Daniel and Sam shared a look,

"If one Sa-ra rise is a day here we calculated in hours that would be 23 so two Mab-sers is roughly three hours."

"Are mathematicians?" Ry-a asked and started walking past the Stargate down a road behind them. The three humans quickly followed.

"I am among other things," The two Annins looked confused though SG-1 didn't know why,

"Tor-a and Mar-a are good with numbers," Thil-asa praised,

"Not great farmers like us," Ry-a boasted,

"And?" Thil-asa asked looking at Jack and Daniel,

"I'm in charge," said Jack and Ry-a and Thil-asa nodded their understanding and turned to Daniel,

"I'm a linguist and archaeologist," that confused the siblings.

"What is arch-e .. olo-gist?" despite the strong desire to make a sardonic remark Jack stayed silent,

"A person who studies the past,"

"We are honoured by such an intelligent pairing." Ry-a said to Jack, who raised a confused eyebrow,

"Pairing?"

"Daniel and Sam are first pairing?" Ry-a asked,

"Daniel?" Jack turned to his linguist to translate,

"What is the meaning of first pairing?" Daniel asked,

"First-life pairing is relationship between two Annins born on the same day within a second pairing,"

"And a second pairing is?" Daniel asked fairly certain of the answer but wanting to make sure,

"The second-life pairing is the join between two Annins born on the same day by other second pairs." While this confused Jack and Sam further, Daniel managed to follow explanation,

"They think Sam and I are twins and that Jack is our father," he clarified slightly perturbed,

"No, no and no!" Jack protested,

"Why twins?" Sam said half laughing at Jack's reaction,

"I think being born on the same day is culturally significant?" Daniel answered Sam and asked their guides,

"Culturally no: biologically," that stopped the SG-1 team members,

"Biologically?" Daniel asked Sam,

"I don't understand," she said,

"Our Sa-ra: energy needs … to balance,"

"Oh! Of course the radiation from their star! It is wildly different each day they must need to find someone 'pair' with who was born when it was at the same level!" Sam guessed,

"That … must be ..." Jack trailed off unable to think of a suitable description.

"Difficult," Daniel supplied,

"Extremely," Sam said mentally calculating the odds,

"Nearly two hundred Sa-ra Turns past, the Organising Royal Couple: Rin and Nala, registered births. Second pairings became more common and now with science families can choose to induce their babies – a second pairing is almost guaranteed."

"Would it be rude of me to ask if you have 'paired' yet?" Daniel asked carefully,

"Have met others Annin we were born with and we consider them: as they consider us."

"Annins are always born as twins?" Daniel asked,

"We do not understand twins?" Ry-a asked,

"Two children born at the same time," Daniel explained,

"Yes although …" Ry-a paused and shared a look with Thil-asa,

"Some Gele are not able and then only half is born," the Annin looked angry while the three members of SG-1 looked confused,

"This is causing an unbalanced population," Thil-asa said,

"There are now three Mam for every Gele," Ry-a said with resentment.

"Do not concern our guests with intolerant views," Thil-asa cautioned,

"I'm sorry; but who or what are Mam and Gele?" Daniel asked carefully,

"We are Gele Annin. Mam are different in appearance from us," Thil-asa said carefully,

"Different in more than just appearance!" Ry-a growled,

"How do you mean different?" Daniel asked exchanging worried looks with Sam and Jack,

"They are shorter and they're ears are …" Thil-asa used hands to motion floppy ears,

"Shorter noses and wider," Ry-a spread arms wide open and swung them around,

"Exaggerate horribly," Thil-asa said with a smile,

"See soon – the next farm is Mam. Ben-sis and Tin-wis will be working in the field."

The five had walked quite a way down what SG-1 thought of as a country lane, plenty of alien wildlife had distracted them – most of the time alien worlds were populated with humans and wildlife from Earth. It was almost satisfying to be on a world so clearly alien.

"Is all the land we walked past owned by your family?" Daniel asked,

"No we have passed three farms," Thil-asa pointed to two tall trees side by side a cloth wrapped around the trunk of each. Looking closely SG-1 noted the different designs on each cloth.

"Land markers!" Sam guessed,

"Indeed," Ry-a said reminding the three humans of Teal'C. Noticing a shift in their concentration Thil-asa and Ry-a shared a look,

"Is all well?" Thil-asa asked,

"Yes we were thinking of a fourth member of our team who uses that word," Daniel explained and looked for advice from Jack about how he should proceed.

"Is unwell?" Ry-a asked looking worriedly at Jack,

"Err yes," the colonel lied not wanting to reveal the presence of a Jaffa if it would cause problems.

"Thil-asa! Ry-a … guests?" SG-1 exchanged a bewildered look as a second type of dog-like alien greeted them.

"Greetings Ben-sis and Tin-wis meet Jack, Sam and Dan-yel,"

"They came through the Star-Gate," SG-1 wondered whether that was what they or the translator called it,

"The Devil-Gate!" Ben-sis said in alarm and Jack and Sam twitched towards where their guns hung around them,

"Sorry for our rude elderly neighbours it has not been called that in many Sa-ra Turns." Ry-a said snidely,

"Ry-a!" Thil-asa said with a warning tone,

"Fair neighbours our guests do not mean us harm – they have come seeking trade with us!"

"Maybe Gele noses think this but Mam eyes see something different!" Tin-wis hissed,

"We carry weapons for defence only!" Daniel said passionately,

"The light of Tuin would have stopped them if they meant us harm," Thil-asa added,

"That is why the STAR-Gate is no longer guarded," Ry-a said with emphasis,

"As soon as the Principle Couple are Gele," Ben-sis said indignantly,

"That has nothing to do with the decision and the Royal Couple Jit-ila and Rol-ana and our parents, the Royal Couple Thil-a and Ry-asa, have agreed to live by its side to greet guests," That startled SG-1 they had, had no idea they were walking with royalty – Jack thought it was lucky they had not asked any awkward questions about the leadership of the planet.

There was a brief pause and then Thil-asa ushered SG-1 along the road. The conversation didn't start up again until they were out of hearing range from the Mam couple.

"Should be more respectful to neighbours," Thil-asa said to Ry-a who snorted in response,

"When they respect us maybe," the stubborn Gele said.

"This light of Tuin what's that?" Jack asked innocently,

"It is the old name for an old piece of technology that guards the Star-Gate." Thil-asa said,

"Technology?" Sam said with interest,

"Mathematicians the same whatever land is home," Thil-asa said smiling again,

"There has been much talk of trying to discover how it works but Principle Couples, since the Revelation Time, have not dared to investigate fearful of the consequences."

"The Revelation Time?" Daniel asked inquisitively,

"Past investigators!" Ry-a said sharing a grin with Thil-asa,

"Before then everything unknown was explained as the decisions or actions of the gods. The Reasonable Royal Couple Hana and Jil-an proposed an end to belief in the unbelievable and started the Science Revelation," Thil-asa explained.

"After the Devil's were forced out each Annin pedigree created different religions and fighting nearly destroyed the Annin people. Many, many died and whole pedigrees were lost. Superstitions and non-sense! Now all believe only in logical knowledge," Ry-a said passionately.

A society of complete atheists – that was something new. SG-1 were surprised by the strength of Ry-a's vehemence and didn't quite know how to respond. Thil-asa stared at Ry-a with a look of anger,

"Ry-a! Do not speak with such scorn in front of guests! We know off-worlders usually feel strong religious convictions! Forgotten Na-la and Nor-in who nearly started a war with the Bai-ol-us people!"

"We apologise if we have insulted yourselves and pedigrees," Thil-asa and Ry-a both looked worried at the prospect at insulting the three humans. Daniel smiled reassuringly back,

"On our planet there are many religions and some people that don't believe any of them," he said graciously.

"And there is no war?" Ry-a asked in shock,

"There has been and there are is … difficulties in some parts of our world but religion brings much needed hope and joy to many people on our planet. For thousands of years it has also been the foundation for our morality." Despite travelling through the Stargate together for over four years now SG-1 had never sat down and discussed religion or their beliefs.

"Morality amongst the Annins has been decided by our leaders – for over two hundred years that has been the Principal couples."

"These principal couples are second pairings?" Daniel asked slowly – making sure he used the correct terminology,

"Yes Jan-ana and Set-opa only the second Gele-Gele Principal Couple. They were voted in to try and solve the Gele crisis." Ry-a said proudly.

"You vote?"

"Of course since the Inept Principal Couple Na-la and Nor-in over one hundred Sa-Ra Turns Past. There is much honour in being chosen but many of the royal family like our own would rather not."

"I would love to hear more about the history of the Annin people." Daniel said,

"It is a long walk; shall start with the founding of the Principal City Han-os-Ana . . ." As Thil-asa started talking to Daniel, Sam moved in front closer to Ry-a and asked,

"I'd like to know more about the Light of Tuin?"

"The Royal Couple Se-va and Sar-asa are the most prominent science advisors if the Principal Couple allow they would be most willing to speak."

"Does it let many visitors through?"

"No that is why Jan-ana and Set-opa decided to dismantle the guards. Se-va and Sar-asa argue over why; Se-va thinks it is our position in our galaxy but Sar-asa believes there is a … nearby." The translator was obviously unable to translate the scientific word but Sam concluded it was a black hole. She frowned continued to ask Ry-a questions and though the responses were usually slow, hesitant and unsure she was able to glean a lot of information: about the planets level of technology and general scientific knowledge.

Jack walked in between his two teammates: he knew Sam would have at least some of her attention on their surroundings while Daniel would be too involved in his conversation. True to form after ten minutes of non-stop questions Daniel and Thil-asa were falling behind,

"Keep up Daniel!" Jack called to him crossly. The sound of two conversations with the alien translator over the sound of the alien growls was beginning to irritate the colonel,

"Sorry Jack," he called and hurried to catch up. Sam had slowed slightly as soon as Jack shouted. She was now talking about their sun while Daniel was discussing their language. Suddenly, and almost at the same time, they both jerked in surprise and hurried over to Jack,

"Jack!"

"Colonel!"

Jack was really missing Teal'C by now – the Jaffa was mostly silent and Jack enjoyed the calm and serenity he could project even in the middle of a gunfight. And a gunfight might be more preferable to Sam and Daniel both talking to him at the same time about stuff he didn't understand . . .

"They have two suns here, the other one won't appear for another hour but they call the two of them by the same name because they . . ."

"Their language is fascinating Jack, they don't have a word for 'I' or 'me' everything they say is 'we' and us! They . . ."

"Don't have the number one!"

"Don't have a word for one!"

Daniel and Sam stopped and grinned at each other – their great brains rarely quite so in sync. Jack looked from one to the other and then at Ry-a and Thil-asa as if asking them to explain what his teammates meant. This caused the two aliens to laugh,

"Sam you wanna explain?" Jack indicated that they should keep moving,

"Well sir, obviously they must have a one it's just that is what we would call 'two'. This means when Ry-a said two mab-ser he actually only one which is just under hour. I can sort of understand it: they have two stars, two moon, two different sub-species, four fingers and four eye lids, most of the trees have two halves to each leaf and perhaps most importantly for every two parents there has historically always been two offspring."

"So the three of us . . .?"

"Are in their terms: one and a half!"

"…!" Jack couldn't wrap his head around that one,

"But there are three of us … one, two, three? Isn't maths supposed to be universal? One is one everywhere or something?"

"Well yes it is it's more like . . ." Sam couldn't think of how to explain it so turned to Daniel,

"One is still one here but the cultural understanding of one is different. Two, or a pair, is the definition of one because as Sam said nearly everything here comes in twos. Despite our intelligence Jack we are quite a simple species – on Earth early mathematicians didn't have an understanding of naught and ten is fairly significant purely because we have ten fingers and ten toes." The archaeologist might have continued but Jack was looking bored,

"Is this something I really need to know?" he asked carelessly, his attention drawn to two fire-red small birds flittering, closely together, in between two more tree markers.

"Actually yes sir, uneven groups may make other Annins 'uncomfortable' around us," Sam looked ruefully at Jack,

"Jack we are young and we grew up closely with Half Annins but many of the people of Han-os-Ana are weary of what they see as an affront to nature." Thil-asa looked ashamed,

"It is illogical there are several animals and insects that live as halves," Ry-a said and then looked at Jack worriedly,

"Not that our guests are like insects or animals for being halves!" he said and looked to Thil-asa to help explain what he meant,

"Ry-a does not think before speaking but means no disrespect. Annins regularly judge quickly and often unfairly."

"How much trouble could this cause?" Jack asked,

"We could go home and bring another 'half' but we would rather not meet your people with false pretences." Daniel suggested,

"No that would be unfair to both of us: our people must learn to respect other cultures and Halflings." Thil-asa said firmly,

"There are movements to change how Halflings are viewed but such a change is not easy." Ry-a said with shame,

"In our history groups have suffered and still suffer prejudices. We are also still working on change." Daniel admitted.

"Would it be impolite to ask what differences separate your society?" Ry-a asked. Daniel checked Jack before answering and Sam moved back in front to continue talking science with Thil-asa.

The pace was steady and the two conversations continuous. Daniel kept up and Jack felt his headache lessen as he got used to the sound of two overlapping languages. Farmland gave way to painted cloth-covered box houses with large front gardens filled with paired trees, bushes and flowers. A tall cliff rose up behind the city. It was SG-1's first look at any buildings on this world and they were impressed by the artwork that covered them. Thil-asa was telling Sam about the cloth which kept the homes safe from radiation and Ry-a was telling Daniel the history and significance of the artworks.

"Most families can afford to pay for a painted scene important to them: where they met or children. Our own families have several cloths' to change throughout the year," Ry-a said to Daniel.

In one garden fourteen children of various sizes were playing what looked like tag with lasers that growled whenever they 'hit' a target,

"Hit!" said Ry-a's translator as the Annin ventured too close to the game causing all the children to giggle and stare at the passing visitors. Two adult Mams were watching them and tending to the garden. They stared uneasily and stayed silent as SG-1 passed. The gardens were smaller and the houses closer together now. The cloths covering the building became less detailed and some even had bare patches – a sign Daniel had been told of poverty. Despite this the gardens and streets had children running around; up and down trees and in and out of bushes. No laser machines here, these children played with what they could find. When they saw Ry-a and Thil-asa they ran over and begged for stories. They seemed to ignore SG-1 mostly.

"We have no time for stories today younglings we are taking our most honoured guests to see the Principle Couple," the children danced around them in delight asking all sorts of questions from "Can we come?" to "What will the Principle Couple be wearing?". SG-1 estimated that the majority of these children were a lot younger than the others though some were obviously older probably nearly adults. Two elderly Gele appeared from one of the houses and shouted affectionately,

"Stop annoying the Royal First Pair rowdy lot of …" the children laughed at the good-natured minders and scattered into bushes and up trees. The older children walked away with disinterested slowness,

"Our apologies for the children we hope they have not delayed your journey." One old Gele said,

"No apologies needed we are always grateful for the welcome these children give us as we arrive," Thil-asa said sincerely. Ry-a was looking around at where the children were watching them: pushing and shoving each other to get a better look.

"However we always seem to forget the way to the palace could we borrow guides to show us the way?" Ry-a asked with a polite smile,

"Of course any Pair would be delighted to show you the way," the second Gele said 'forgetting' the sight of the palace which filled the space behind them. At once all the paired children jumped out and rushed towards them, "Us! Us!" they all shouted. There was one Gele that stayed silent and away from the others, this Gele was a Halfling and it was this child that Thil-asa and Ry-a asked for,

"Deva-Dana? Help us?" Separate and alone, Deva-Dana was quietly reading between two trees, the Gele looked startled by the request. The children all chimed in with callous remarks until the elderly Gele shouted for them to be quiet,

"They are one and half guests, Deva-Dana will complete," the Gele said knowingly much to Thil-asa and Ry-a's dismay. They shared a look with each other and SG-1 but didn't say anything to the contrary. Despite this Deva-Dana was most happy to be their guide.

"It's up here Lords Ry-a and Thil-asa!" the child said pointing upwards.

SG-1 looked properly for the first time at the commanding palace. It was a series of structures built into a large hill. They were still too far away to make out much detail but it completely dominated the cliff front and overlooked the entire town.

"We are related however distantly Deva-Dana call us uncles," Thil-asa said,

The little child looked pained,

"Must not," said with a small sad smile,

"Would that we were wholly related my family would live in our destination," Deva-Dana looked up at the palace in awe while Ry-a and Thil-asa shared a guilty look,

"There are many that would see your family move back where they belong," Thil-asa said with an appeasing tone,

"The people do not want that," Deva-Dana said knowingly.

"They will change their minds," Ry-a said firmly and Deva-Dana didn't reply. Despite huge differences between Earth and humans and Tuin and the Annins SG-1 could see so many similarities between the two. Daniel walked alongside Thil-asa again trying to learn the language and Sam walked next to Ry-a at the back asking about Halflings leaving Jack up front with Deva-Dana,

"So how old are you?" Jack asked the child didn't understand the translator and Daniel and Thil-asa moved closer to help translate the translator.

"This road to the right leads to where many adults work the great science and technology areas, Deva-Dana has seen ten Sa-Ra's Turn," Thil-asa said to Daniel and Jack,

"So what were you reading?" Jack asked the child half glaring at Thil-asa for answering. Thil-asa understood and moved closer to Daniel,

"Are a gifted linguist," the alien complimented and switching off the translator added,

"And brave," Daniel grinned as Jack glared. Deva-Dana stayed silent to nervous of saying the wrong thing to answer. Jack realised the problem and started talking about his favourite entertainment to the trepidation of Sam and Daniel.

Suddenly two very small Annins, one Gele and one Mam, ran up to Ry-a and Thil-asa,

"Uncle Thil-asa! Uncle Ry-a!"

"Little Hom-Dan and Ry-a what a surprise but where is Homa and Ry-Dan?" the pair giggled in mischief,

"We're playing visible/ invisible," one said,

"Shhhh Hom-Dan!" said the other,

"Children do parents know of this game?" in answer to their question two thunderous and fearful parents could be heard shouting for the young pair,

"They're here!" Ry-a the elder shouted back,

"No fair!"

"That's cheating!" The children shouted and tried to struggle free. Just as the worried parents caught up with them they struggled free and ran off again,

"Thanks distant siblings … we'll see at the party later!" one yelled as they chased after their children.

"A party?" Jack asked with a smile,

WC – 3,728

AN – Congratulations if you made it here.

You might have noticed: I don't much understand maths, science or even English actually so this is proving very hard to write. Please review with any insights you have.

I will not be updating this for a while – it's hard and confusing and I lost the plot (literally my USB key broke) but I really hate WIP's that never get finished so I will end this somehow.

The more reviews I get the sooner I will gain the will power to finish.


	5. The Doctors Story

Changing of time

Chapter 2

The gently sloping path the Doctor and Donna had been walking down suddenly steepened and dark grey bushes formed a fence, marking an edge. Cuts had been made into the cliff forming a narrow steep staircase. The town, Han-os-Ana, was sprawled out below them. The tightly packed area Donna would call the centre was at the base of the hill to their right. As the two made their way down Donna realised this was because cut into the hill was a large structure, clearly home to the royal family. All the buildings were simple: neat squares or rectangles. Donna could not see what they were made from as they were all covered in a type of cloth – bright colours with dark intricate patterns. Some even had what looked like buttons and shiny sequences on the outlines of doors. Windows were built in flat roofs and few structures were over one storey. Donna estimated there was about a hundred small and medium sized buildings each standing on it's own with a varied amount of space around it.

"Han-os-Ana!" the Doctor proclaimed grandly.

"It's beautiful!" Donna said,

"Oh yes," he agreed,

"Han-os and Ana sheltered here after being caste out by their clans – the Kan-rel's and Rup-ta's – for daring to want to be together. Soon other Mams and Geles moved here to live together peacefully."

"Like Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending!" Donna said with a smile,

"Yes like … Romeo and Juliet." The Doctor looked vaguely uncomfortable at the comparison or it could have been the way Donna was swooning: either way he continued hurriedly,

"We've arrived a few generations after that on Earth it would be about 1815 there – a good year … well a bit boring. In a few hundred years Han-os-Ana will be capital of this continent and later the principle city for the Annin Realm." Donna had stopped walking and was smiling dreamily,

"Don… Donna … Donna come on!"

"That's so romantic." She said happily which brought a smile to the Doctor's face. This was why he travelled with a companion: to see wonder and joy so openly expressed.

"Let's visit the palace and celebrate," the Doctor said, his eyes sparkling with cheer.

"A romantic fairy tale and a party? Doctor you're spoiling me!" Donna said gleefully and the Doctor grinned back,

"Miss Noble it's my pleasure." Linking arms the two of them sauntered down the steep steps and took the first turn on the right which led straight to the large impressive shiny metal gates of the palace.

"Strangers! Holt!" The Gele standing by the gates shouted and a long queue of Annins turned to stare at them. Donna felt her hackles rise at the sight of so many disconcerting eyes watching her. The Doctor, always at ease, merely raised an eyebrow and whipped out his psychic paper,

"I'm the Doctor this is Donna – we were invited," he said calmly. The short white fur on the Gele bristled but could see the Royal Mark on their invitation and had no choice but to let the pair through. Whispered questions and comments followed them,

"Who were they?"

"What were they?"

"Maybe they're mutants?"

"Mutant Mams!"

"Don't care who they were we've been waiting here all day!"

The Human and Time Lord ignored the comments and walked arm in arm up the wide pale pink path. The palace was made up of differing sized structures; most a single storey but others had two (wider on the ground floor for roof window space). The largest, most impressive building they were heading towards was three storeys and surrounded by the most intricately detailed cloth Donna had ever seen.

"Beautiful," she praised to the Doctor,

"The cloth is made from a special material that keeps their star's radiation out their homes. Ingenious invention almost doubled their life expectancy. During the night the cloth is pulled aside and all the windows opened before bed time. In the summer the radiation is so strong many animals go into hibernation and plants grow exceptionally fast."

"I'm not going to get sunburnt am I?" Donna asked still not convinced she was safe from the radiation – the Doctor had said no life could survive on the last planet they had been on because of its sun and that visit had almost cost him his life.

"No you're not going to get a sun burn,"

"I've not even put sun cream on … I don't think I even packed sun cream!" Donna had started to raise her voice slightly in alarm but the Doctor was quick to sooth her fears,

"Donna I promise you'll be fine – different sun, different radiation. I have every type of sun cream you need in the TARDIS and you don't need any for here." The Doctor didn't mention his body could withstand a wide variety of radiation as well as absorb it like he had when the London hospital had been transported to the moon. He could literally pull it from Donna if the amount in her got too high – he didn't expect them to stay here long enough for that but it was an option.

"I trust you, space man," she said firmly and he smiled faintly thinking of the companions he had let down. There was another queue at the door, this one only three of four couples deep but Donna stopped again as sudden panic filled her;

"Doctor! I can't go to a party wearing this!"

"Oh not this again! Donna you look fine – everyone is going to be more interested in why you don't have fur, four eyelids and dog ears," The Doctor's groan attracted the attention of the people queuing and they started whispering amongst themselves. A young Mam walked over to the Doctor and a Gele of a similar age moved to stand in front of Donna.

"You are both very different!" the Mam said seriously,

"Yes we are," the Doctor said calmly. The other couples in the queue were murmuring amongst themselves,

"Righteous Ra and Rin did you wish for them to be arrested?" the guard at the door asked. Donna sent a worried look to the Doctor but he kept his gaze on the Royal Couple: The Righteous Ra and Rin exchanged a look before the Mam spoke,

"That will not be necessary they do not wish us any harm," Rin was certain,

"Harmless that's us," the Doctor said grinning widely,

"You are certain it was not them who have hidden the Decent Lixa?" the guard spoke ignoring the Doctor's words,

"Lixa was taken more than fifty Sa-ra Rises ago and this pair is new to Han-os-Ana," Rin spoke with conviction,

"We know nothing of them, not even their names," the guard said dourly,

"Sorry I'm the Doctor and this is Donna and we're not a pair," the Doctor moved to his hands and knees briefly before rising,

"Good to meet you," Donna said and copied the Doctor's movements. He smiled pleased with her intuition.

"Not a pair?" Ra questioned in awe,

"Very not a pair," the Doctor said remembering Donna hiding behind the TARDIS door when she thought he wanted to mate.

"We would like to hear about how this is possible. We must take you to see the Principal Pair; our sibling Thora and second partner Thorin." The four walked through the queue and into the grand building. The stone floor was a bright yellow like the colour of the grass and the walls were coloured in cloths but instead of patterns these were painted with a story; detailed images of Mams and Geles in separate villages then a scene of a Mam and a Gele meeting near a beautiful waterfall.

"Second partner?" Donna questioned as they walked,

"Our siblings Thora and Anar divided over thirty Sa-ra Turns ago when Thora found Thorin and Anar found Lasal," by now the cloth depicted angry scenes at the villages as the Gele and Mam appeared hand in hand together. Donna had concluded by now the images were the story the Doctor had told her about the founding of Han-os-Ana.

"Sa-ra I heard that earlier?" Donna asked the doctor,

"The sun: they named it Sa-ra. A Sa-ra Rise is a day and a Sa-ra Turn a year."

"And the pairing's that's what you were telling me earlier about the radiation?"

"You know lots about Annins?" Ra asked the Doctor,

"Yet you are not from Tuin." Rin stated,

"Oh I just know a lot about a lot of things," he stated without boasting,

"And doesn't everyone know it," Donna said with a long-suffering sigh much to the Doctor's surprise,

"I'm not that bad … am I?" he asked,

"Yes and you're being rude again," she said at his look of confusion nodded her head to where their hosts were watching them in amusement,

"You act very much like a first pairing," Ra said laughing,

"And you avoid our questions well." Rin added more seriously,

"We're just visitors passing through – heard about the party and thought we'd stop by," the Doctor reassured,

"You did not arrive through the Devils-Gate – it is well-watched," Ra said and turned down a corridor where the cloth now depicted celebratory scenes on one side and the building of the town on the other.

"The Devils Gate?" the Doctor asked knowingly,

"Some of the more young liberal pairings call it the Star-Gate," Ra looked at the Doctor questioningly,

"That's definitely a nicer name but what is it?" Donna asked,

"How is it only one half knows?" Rin asked confused,

"They truly are not a pairing," Ra answered. The four of them were standing by a large entrance to a grand hall – two guards, one Gele and one Mam, eyeing them cautiously. Looking in Donna could see a large gathering of Mams and Geles dancing, talking, eating and drinking dressed in very intricately designed clothes in assorted colours.

"I don't understand," Donna said,

"On Tuin knowledge and experience is always shared by both halves yet Doc-Tor knows of what we speak and Don-Na does not."

"How do you know I don't know or that the Doctor does?" Donna asked offended turning her full attention back to the conversation.

"We smell your emotions though Mam's sense is stronger than Gele's," That explained why the Gele guards had been so distrustful and why Rin seemed to understand them better.

"Siblings you must introduce us to your guests!" a loud and deep voice boomed from inside the room attracting everyone's attention. Two Mams were crossing the room and from the way people moved out their way Donna and the Doctor could guess they were fairly important. A Gele was following meekly behind them.

"Our greetings to Thoral and Gavos and Thori. These are our new friends Doc-Tor and Don-Na visiting us from beyond the stars but not through the Star-Gate," the room which had been mostly silent after Thoral's request now buzzed with questions and comments: most were simply curious but some were fear filled and that usually led to accusation and persecution … and running!

"Our trusted children bring your guests to greet us!" commanded one voice over the uneasy chatter. The room parted and the Doctor and Donna could see two regal figures each with a baby in their arms sitting on a slightly raised platform. Ra and Rin immediately started moving across the room, Thoral and Gavos right behind them. Thori waited for the Doctor and Donna to start walking before following them. The five youngsters moved to their hands and knees in the traditional Annin honoured greeting. Donna and the Doctor followed suit.

"Parents this is Don-Na and Doc-Tor," Thoral said importantly.

"Pleased to meet you," the Doctor said. Thora looked at Thorin and then addressed the room,

"Among the Gele's there is an ancient tale of a stranger called Doc-Tor, My parent An-Ra told Thor and I the tale many times; a lonely furless outsider saved the Gele kind when a virus threatened them." Many of the older Gele's were nodding in memory,

"It was during a time of long-lasting war between the Gele and Mam and this stranger asked only for peace between our peoples. The Gele made overtures of reconciliation towards the Mam kind and the fighting halted and that allowed Han-os and Ana to live peacefully." The crowd cheered loudly,

"Really?" the Doctor said and asked in disbelief;

"Peace and prosperity on the request of an outsider?"

"Perhaps you under estimate how grateful the Gele were?" Thorin asked,

"Weeeell," the Doctor said staring intently at Thora who stood and handed the baby to Rin,

"Our conversation is halting the party let us continue elsewhere, Thori, Ra and Rin ensure our guests enjoy their night, Thoral and Gavos we are jubilant at your pairing, Anar and Lasal may your children Das and Den pair young. Annins rejoice." Thorin handed the baby to Ra and followed. The Doctor was quick to follow them: in time to hear Thorin ask Thora,

"Are we going to tell them the truth?"

Donna was left staring at everyone questioning look, giving them a shrug she followed the Doctor.

"I'll find out eventuality," the Doctor told Thora and Thorin just as Donna appeared. The two personal Gele guards stepped forward,

"Mera, Gala rest; Doc-Tor does not threaten us," the two guards took a step back and the Principle Couple moved further down the corridor and into a room with sofa-like seating and tall cloth-covered furniture: bookcases or wardrobes (Donna wasn't quite sure) all around the room. Thora and Thorin sat and motioned for Donna and the Doctor to sit opposite them. Mera and Gala stood by the side.

"Bookcases," The Doctor said to Donna with a bit of trepidation after guessing her query,

"We're in the library,"

"Not another one," Donna said visibly bothered,

"We can relocate," Thora offered,

"No it's fine it's just … memories. I'm fine," Donna muttered and found it easier to avoid saying 'bad memories' than she thought it would be.

"So this peace between the Mam and Gele peoples not the result of a stranger called Doc-Tor . . ." said getting back to the matter at hand,

"It many ways it was," Thora said as the Doctor lent forward frowning,

"During the peace nearly one hundred Sa-Ra Turns past a Gele child was found wondering amongst the Mam – had the peace not been in place the child would no doubt have been killed as a spy!"

"That's awful," Donna gasped,

"War always is. Thorin agreed.

"The child called Ana unashamedly claimed to be the infant of Anas and Peta. . ."

"Why should she be ashamed of the names of her parents?" Donna asked confused,

"Peta the name of a Gele and Anas is a Mam name: this does not matter now but at that time such a thing was cause to be killed!" Donna still looked confused but was also angry at the thought of death being a suitable punishment for who your parents were,

"Gele names always end in vowels and Mam names in constantans." The Doctor said helping Donna to understand but confusing the Annins. Thora continued without asking any questions though,

"When asked where home was the reply was Han-os-Ana. No Mam or Gele had ever heard of it. The Gele adopted the child though there were objections due to visible madness; the child would insist on saying nightly prayers to a royal couple that had never existed and would give grand speeches of how the Mam and Gele kind were good friends." The Doctor started nodding his logical mind coming to the correct conclusion and began working on the next question.

"Ana never paired but the adoptive family had six young; the pair closest to Ana in age was Doca and Toca. Though Doca never paired and died young, Toca paired with Pap-Ni. Their young were Doca and Ana. A terrible storm took the lives of Toca, Pap-Ni and so the babies went to live with the pair-less Ana." Donna was looking a little blank at this point but luckily the two Annins didn't notice,

"The elder Ana encouraged wildness in the children at odds with the stuffy war-weary Gele. When Ana the younger met a Mam and discovered they could be paired Ana the elder encouraged the child."

"Oh!" Donna said in delight suddenly working out where the story was heading,

"The mam is Han-os!" she said

"Yes Ana the elder is a secret kept by the Royal families,"

"Why," Donna asked,

"Ana the elder was outside her time," The Doctor concluded,

"Yes, my first pairing Anar has a child named Anas – last summer Anas found Peta,"

"Ana's parents were Anas and Peta!" Donna gasped and then continued,

"Ana is related to you!"

"At some point my first paired will lose a grandchild." Thora spoke with sadness.

Word Count – 2,813


End file.
